365 Reasons Why I'm Still Single
by 1stMateShipper
Summary: The title says it all... Modern AU and eventually Elsanna- No Incest. May be rated M for future scenes.
1. Cold hands

**Alrighty well it seems that I'm writing ANOTHER fanfic... the Elsanna bug bit me hard. *mumbles apologies***

**Basically this one is more on Elsa's inability to socialize with anyone etc., yes there will be Elsanna eventually but I kinda wanna have fun with this one when I have writers block for Symphony Soldier (My other fanfic which you can find by clicking on my profile). Btw this Elsa is VERY different Elsa to S.S, this ones a little more nerdy, is a tad bit boyish and some spunk in her.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own Disney or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Elsa Pearce POV,**

"No, there is no way I'm _ever_ going on a date again, especially on a blind one!" My voice had raised a higher octave, trying to tell 'Carrots for Brains' that I simply refuse to be set up with a complete stranger...

"Come on Els lighten up, a blind date is surely more exciting than a cartoon marathon" whined the stocky blonde man slumped on the sofa with Sven's chew toy in hand. "Belle is a nice girl, she's willing to try new things." He raised his eyebrows suggestively. I slapped his arm. Hard. "Hey- that hurts!" He monitored his 'injury' and frowned at the slap-mark surfacing the pale skin. He shoved me, with a little too much force, causing me to almost spill my drink all over the brown-I'm pretty sure it was white when we bought it- sofa. I groaned at him before turning my attention at the TV; the title 'Adventure Time' and 'James III' flashing before my icy blue orbs. _  
_

**Reason Why I'm Still Single #1. It's a Friday night and to save money, I'm watching an Adventure Time marathon with a pack of diet coke by my side... Typical. **My eyes were practically glued to the screen while I mindlessly drank and ate, a cough behind saved me from being pulled into the 'cartoon world'.

"It's been a while Kristoff," I anxiously ran my slender fingers through my platinum blonde hair. "Remember the study date with Tink? The one with the pixie hair?" My face began to contort just remembering the event.

"Yeah you broke her science project, you thought it was a foot stool! I've never seen her so steamed before-" Kristoff began to laugh.

"I didn't know it was meant to be a-"

**Knock knock knock.**

"Is anyone home?" A curious female voice rang in the air; the TV softly playing in the background.

I slowly twisted my head towards the direction of the guilty man before me. I looked at him. Then at the oaken door, then back to him again.

_No freaking way. _I locked my eyes with his hazel ones and forced a smile, my left eye slightly twitching.

"Kristoff, by any slight chance is this the 'Belle' you were talking about?" I forced through gritted teeth, not taking my icy cold eyes off the cowering man before me.

He looked at the silhouette of the guest outside the front porch of our house and looked at me apologetically. "I-I might of arranged some... plans between you two." He gulped. I grabbed the collar of his blue and white checkered shirt and dragged him closer to me. His face mere inches away from mine. Once I go Ice Queen, I could literally kill this dog lover with the looks I'm giving him.

"And by plans, you mean the one you told me about say... 2 minutes ago?!" My smile was replaced with barred teeth and my voice was no longer a quiet whisper. I heard a scurry of paws and a flash of gold whizzed past my face. Sven had leaped into the rescue, effectively splitting Kristoff and I apart. Sven curled on his master's lap and began to whimper, almost as If he was talking to me.

"But you can't back up now, you're going to break her heart!" Kristoff voiced Sven's voice for him.

"Yeah Sven, I think so too. See Elsa? Don't be a big meanie." The older began to ruffle Sven's golden locks. "Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy?" He cooed while alternating to Sven's voice to reply.

_Sometimes I think he needs to be in a mental hospital. That guy has some serious problems,_ I rolled my eyes at their display of ummm... Affection?

"Elsa If you don't want to go to the movies its fine with me, I can walk back home." quipped in the voice from behind the door, shaking me from my thoughts. I could hear retreating footsteps from outside my door and I felt a pang of guilt.

_Great, now I feel bad. Urghhh Alright, alright, hold your horses, I'm going. _

"Wait- Uhh Belle? I'm coming, just gimme a sec." I shot one last death glare at Kristoff and Sven. "You know Kristoff, we may be BFF's but sometimes I want to choke you."

"I love you too Elsa," he deadpanned. He took the abandoned chew toy from his side and tossed it into the kitchen with much strength. "Fetch Sven! Fetch!" A chorus of paws followed.

I sighed at my current dilemma and stood up. I looked at my current attire and bit my lip.

**Reason Why I'm Still Single #2. I dress like a boy who just walked through COMICON, and bought every god damn thing I could get my lousy excuse for a wallet on. **

But at least all I have on me is my lucky Super Man belt, a shirt with a Adventure Time logo and a my favourite navy blue hoodie in the world, which has 'Come to the dark side, we have cookies' on the back. To me this is as normal as my clothing is _ever_ going to get.

I quickly tied my blonde mane into a single braid that ran down my left shoulder and pulled my black converse shoes on, the only shoes I had that did not have a COMICON background to it. "I'm coming!" I yelled from the living room, but before I got to the door I took a quick glimpse at the TV.

_There goes my Adventure Time marathon,_ I internally cried before scurrying to the oaken doors and dragging them open.

* * *

The first few seconds already headed for disaster, at least in my opinion. I looked at her attire. Belle had decided to um... dress to impress.

**Reason Why I'm Still Single #3. I have the libido of a teenage boy-It's not even funny.** I eyed her from head to toe again. Her brunette hair was done up in an intricate and neat way, she had a decent amount of mascara and eye liner-which made her hazel eyes look 'wow'-, she had a floaty light blue tank top-that did not do anything to hide her cleavage-, with a thin white cardigan and not to mention the navy blue skirt that was miles above her knee. I couldn't help but flush red, so I did what I normally do to hide my emotion, I hauled the hood of my hoodie over my face and mumbled "You look stunning,"

"Thank you, umm well you look, interesting." She offered, clearly confused by my choice of attire. It wasn't my fault I had a late notice, I totally would have gone for something less... Nerdy.

The walk to the movies went fine, we had short convos and I found out her name is Belle Brooks, she's 18 years old, a year younger than me. She's really smart and can come off as someone really shy- which explained the convos that lasted only a few seconds. When we arrived at the cinema, we had to pick between something about an air marshal on a high-jacked plane, a romance movie about two cancer patients falling in love or the new Disney movie 'Frozen'. She insisted that I choose the movie; A normal person would have gone for the sappy romance but being the nerd I am, I choose Frozen.

**Reason Why I'm Still Single #4. Deep down in the very deeps of my closet- and possibly other places I can use to hide things- I have a Disney shrine consisting of DVD's, posters, merchandise, basically almost anything you can name. **I looked at her, half expecting for her to make a run for it or to just put me down nice and easy, but I did not expect for her to smile.

"I love watching Disney films," I paid for the tickets and was quickly pulled into building, almost dropping the tickets on the way.

_Okay, so I might just live through this, _I lowered my hoodie below my head.

* * *

The movie went by quick, and I gotta say Disney had really out done themselves this time, I mean I did not expect the prince to be a douche bag or anything! Belle had to strap me to my seat to keep me from shouting at the top of my lungs "I rooted for you! And you let me down you dick!" despite an almost-empty screening. Who would be watching this at 11 anyways? Oh yeah me. As soon as the credits began to roll, I pulled down the hood since I was sweating like I ran a marathon and headed outside where the cold air greeted my sweaty forehead.

_Phew! That wasn't as bad as I thought-_

"Do you mind walking me home?" Hopeful hazel eyes stared at my anxious icy blue ones. _Crap, I might mess up and get us both lost!_ She saw the worry in my eyes "It's only a few blocks away," she reassured.

I gave her a silent nod and we headed for the same street back to Kristoff and mine's place, but took a quick left instead of a right. The whole walk had a comfortable silence. We gazed at the starry night sky and listened to the dull sounds of bugs, singing in the background. It almost looked very romantic. I let out a sigh of relief, my breath fogging in the cold night. I quickly turned to face Belle, she was shivering. While her clothes did nothing to keep her body temperature warm, I was all snug and warm with my hoodie... MY HOODIE!

"Here, take it you're freezing," I quickly yanked my favourite hoodie and handed it to her, my skin had prickled to the new sensation of the cold. She flashed me a look that said 'Are you sure' and I replied with a nod; She rapidly draped it over herself flashed me a look of worry, I had goosebumps all over my arm.

"It's fine really, I felt stuffy in it anyway," I lied.

We continued to walk for another few minutes of almost silence-the only sounds were grass-hoppers chirping followed by the whistle of the wind and rustling of trees- She suddenly spoke up.

"My hands are cold,"

"Mine too." I replied.

She looked at me with a mask of confusion, her eyebrows raised, then she faced the direction of the path; not looking at me once. I looked at her innocently, as if I had done nothing wrong, I gave her a 'what did I do?' look but she just looked at me in a way that I couldn't describe. It went like this until we reached her house, she began to remove my hoodie, neatly folding it before handind it back to me.

"Elsa, this was nice and all but we should see other people, I hope we can be friends though?" She offered with a smile, before walking away and bidding me good night.

_Ouch... _I greeted her good night and pulled my hoodie over my freezing skin, smiling as soon as the familiar fabric enveloped me.

The walk back home for me was just... awkward. I could smell the heavy perfume on the hoodie and I had the urge to tear it off if it wasn't 5 degrees here in Arendelle, the smell just reminded me too much of what just happened. Minutes went by and as soon as I reached the safe haven that is the front porch of the house, Sven had tackled me onto the cold hard ground and began to coat my face with saliva.

"Sven! Stop cleaning the evidence that could lead to me finding out if they made out or not!" Ordered Kristoff, he pulled the golden retriever away from my assaulted face and I followed unwillingly.

"Kristoff, there were no kissing or anything like that." I slumped myself back onto the sofa, turned the TV back on and continued to finish my diet coke.

"That bad huh?" He took a can of beer from the fridge at sat down next to me. I explained to him the events of the nights while flipping through the channels and constantly groaning at the smell of perfume on my favourite hoodie. I went from the moment I opened the door and only got until the 'hand incident' until I was rudely interrupted.

"Her hands were cold Elsa," he leaned closser to me, his feet was tapping a rythm on the oaken floor.

"Yeah and so were mine," I stated taking another sip of my drink, I flipped the channel again.

"You could have done something!" He waved his hands into the air, clearly there was something I didn't understand.

"What was I supposed to do Kristoff? I had no gloves on me at the time-" Kristoff let out an exasperated sigh, he uncrossed his legs and bent closer to me, his face had pure annoyance in them.

"Ever heard of holding hands?" He cupped his hands together.

"Oh..."

**Reason Why I'm Still Single #5. I can NOT take a hint. Period.**

* * *

**So tell me what you think If I should continue with this, because I was planning on some Elsanna action later on and stuff so please review, follow and fave :) It would be very much appreciated. Btw If you have any suggesitons for reasons or even who she dates next please PM, and I'll also put in a mention for you. Cheers!**

**-1stMateShipper**


	2. Dominos Pizza

**Wow you guys are just amazing! It's only been a while and already I've got a couple of followers, faves and reviews *squeels in happines* So I'm going to continue this and thanks so much!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or the characters.**

* * *

"RISE AND SHINE YOUR HIGHNESS!" I felt someone yank the sheets away, my face bombarded by a sudden stream of light.

"Ugh Kristoff leave me alone." I curled myself into a ball, trying to find another comfortable position to sleep in.

"It's a Saturday and you promised to walk Sven to the park today," I propped myself on one arm and looked at Kristoff, clad in ripped jeans and a red and black flannel. _looking_ _fancy..._I heard a whimper beside my bed and saw Sven, looking at me with his puppy dog eyes.

"Whats the get up for? You going on a date or something?" I laughed at the last bit.

"Yes I am," He stated matter of factly. "And I'm pretty sure mine will result way better than yours- Ouch!" I threw a pillow at him, and it hit him square in the face. I did not like it when he mentioned my failed date with Belle, or in fact with anyone.

"Shut up, I don't need your sass." I glanced at the clock, my eyes widen with anger "Its eight frickin' o'clock! I got back home at about midnight, I need my sleep!" I turned myself over, my face buried in the white sheets and pillows. "Ark! What the heck are you doing?" I felt hands clamp on my legs and before I knew it, I was hauled over and was brought down the staircase. Kristoff had already apparently made me breakfast, and by breakfast I meant burnt pieces of toast, sunny side up eggs-more like scrambled eggs- and a cup of... Uhmmm I don't even want to know.

"What the hell is that?" I eyed the cup of whatever on the oaken table, some of its contents spilling on the surface. I wearily dipped my index finger. Oh god... thats... gross. I slowly stirred the orange gluey mixture and drew my finger towards my lips.

"Holy mother fuuuu- What is this? Oh my god- Its- its- urgh..." I jerked my finger out of my mouth and made a bee line to the sink, throwing myself and gulping down the water. So what if its tap water? I need this damn taste out of my tongue. Now._  
_

"It's just carrot juice," Kristoff shrugged, "It's good for you," He grabbed the foul cup and drank the contents in one go. He let out a satisfied sigh and wiped his carrot juice stained mouth with the back of his forearm. "Man that's good!" I felt myself gag. "Anyways I'll see you later blondie, don't forget ot walk Sven!" I heard the door slam and the car engine go off, leaving me with 'breakfast' and Sven who was curled up on the sofa.

"Stinker." I muttered under my breath. I looked at my supposed breakfast. "There is no way in heck I'm ever going to eat that." I grabbed my phone and quickly turned it on.

**Reason Why I'm Still Single #6: Domino's Pizza app. Very self explanitory.**

"Hello, yes I would like to order one pepperoni feast, 12",the six piece chicken wings with extra barbeque sauce, and 1.5liters of coke. Can you please deliver it to 15 Arendelle Street- yes I know its early in the morning- No I don't want your promotional chocolate lava cake- actually yes I'll take it. Mhmmm that is all, have a good day," I threw my phone on the sofa, accidentally startling Sven and propped my legs on the table. I closed my eyes for just a couple of minutes.

**Knock knock knock**

"Pizza delivery,"

My left eye shot wide open, and glanced at the door. "Coming!" I threw my legs, clad in Star Wars leggings, and walked towards the door. I opened the door and Oh wow- just- Mmmffff! My eyes darted at the dark auburn haired girl. Her auburn locks were done in a high pony tail, tied with a golden hair band and the smirk on her magenta lips. A blue polo top with the 'dominos pizza' logo hugged her angular features VERY nicely and her black skinny jeans showed of her... bust.

"My eyes are up here Wondergal," She smirked and placed her free hand on her hips. Oh wow did she just give me a pet name? Or does she do that to everyone?

"Oh um sorry," I tore my eyes off her and looked above her head. Just ask her how much and leave with the remainder or your dignity_,_ "Much how It is?" Well shit.

"Cat got your tongue?" She laughed, "I'm Megara, but friends call me Meg, if I had any friends" She muttered the last one quietly to herself, but I just about caught it.

Being the idiot I am, I just stared at her, a smile slowly creeping on my pale complexion. Megara, thats a- mfffff- name.

"Do they give you a name along with all that raw awkward charisma?"

"I'm Elsa," I literally threw my hand towards her with such enthusiasm that she jumped back, missing a step, and fell backwards. Pizza no longer in hand. "Shit- I'm sorry are you okay?" I was about to help her up but she stopped me.

"I'm a damsel, I'm in distress, I can handle it. Have a nice day." She brushed herself off and picked up the Pizza. She tantalizingly blew on the cardboard top, making sure that her steamy breath hit me on the face. That. Was. Hot.

"Your quite the charmer aren't you?"

**Reason Why I'm Still Single #7: Whenever I'm being really honest I cannot control whatever comes through my mouth. That includes inappropriate shit too.**

"In fact how about give me a call sometime?" She grabbed the receipt and took out a pen from her pockets; the pen flickering between the paper. "That will be 12.99." My shaky hands passed the money over to her, then she seductively pushed the receipt into my hand and leaned towards my ear. "I've sworn of man handling" She finished it with a cheeky wink. I gulped audibly.

She took a step back and sauntered back onto the delivery motorbike, her hips swaying too and fro with such sass. Megara threw her legs over the bike and grabbed the helmet. "Call me later Wondergal," and with that she took off.

I felt my back press onto the door frame, my legs no longer able to sustain my weight. Kristoff is going to be happy with this one.

* * *

"Woof, woof!" The golden retriever hauled the girl towards the horde of pigeons, jumping and barking with excitement.

"Down boy! Calm the fuck down!" Sven continued to charge at the flock, with me at the back dying from exhaustion. This was the fifth time Sven had done this since we got to the park, and let me tell you, there's a lot of pigeons here. You'd think the birds will just stay on the trees instead of being chased by a dog on the ground, Pffffffffttt.

It took a while for Sven to finally calm down, he was panting like crazy now! I sat down on the bench, scratched my arms, then quickly threw my 'Game of Thrones' hoodie over my face and sent a quick text to Kristoff.

'When was the last time you washed Sven? I suddenly feel itchy ALL over, and I mean it.' I waited for a good 5 minutes until I got a reply.

'This is Meg by the way' I facepalmed myself.

**Reason Why I'm Still Single #8. My phone is a complete bitch. Its magic does wonders, from wrong caller to auto-corrects- I seriously need to replace it. Like ASAP.**

'Sorry I didn't mean to, that was for Kristoff'

'Is he your boyfriend? Don't worry your secret is safe with me Wondergal ;)' Oh wow is that a wink? Thats- just- oh- great.

'Um no. He is just a friend, I don't swing that way ;)' Elsa what the fuck are you doing, stop flirting.

'Hmmm maybe I should come over just to make sure of that ;) x' I dropped my phone. My face was completely blank for a second, a buzz and a flash of light brought me back to my senses.

'You still there Wondergal?'

'Yes. Still here.' I replied quickly. 'Sounds like a plan :)'

'Speak of the Devil, my manager wants me back from break, I'll see you at 7 ;) xx' I closed my phone. I can not believe it. I ,Elsa Pearce, had managed to get myself a date, without the aid of anyone! Hah! In your face Kristoff! What time is it? Oh- 5.45- okay I need to get changed into something more... appealing.

"Come boy, let's go back home,"

* * *

"Elsa do you have anything else that is neither a hoodie or a COMICON t-shirt?!" Layers of clothes were sprawled all over my room, varying from baggy jeans to old hoodies from 5 years ago. I took a quick glance on my clock, ahhh crap. I have 30 minutes left, and still nothing to wear. Hmmmm maybe Krsitoff has something... I quickly made my way to Kristoff bombshell of a room and pushed the door open.

"Phew its unlocked," I began to rummage around his wardrobe and brought out an old white V-neck shirt and a baby blue flanel top. Wow he really likes his flannels. I quickly threw the outfit on and was surprised that it fits me quite well. I then made a run for the bathroom and quickly did my hair on its signature single braid, on the left shoulder. I then flashed myself a smile on the mirror. God I look stupid.

"Elsa what the heck are you doing, you look like a gimp." I looked at my pathetic attempt to look 'hot'. But to be honest this was better than what I wore with Belle.

**Knock knock knock,**

She's early... I quickly dashed through the obstacles in the house and came face to face with Meg's shilouette outside the door.

"Hey Meg you're a bit early- mfffff!" I felt warm lips press harshly on mine, driving me towards the sofa. I had my eyes wide open the whole time and took notice that she was still wearing her work outfit, but hey I'm not complaining. I felt her tongue force herself into mine, jolting my senses awake and I soflty push her off me. Alcohol tainted my lips "Meg you don't want this, I don't think you thinking clear,"

She seductively sauntered towards me, her hips once again swaying. Tempting me. "How do you know what I'm like?" I can smell the alcohol on her breath. Has she been drinking? Her long thin fingers reached onto my collar. She licked her lips. "Mhmm flannel looks really good on you Wondergal," Alright that did it. I pressed my lips onto hers and wrapped my arms around her thin dainty waist. This wasnt my first kiss you know guys, I'm not a lip virgin or anything, although I can be a little bit inexperienced so I let Meg take the reins on this one.

I could feel the heat down there getting unbearable and its slowly building up. As if she was reading my mind, she pushed her knee onto my core. "Fuck." I muttered in her mouth. Curse you my libido! I can't keep myself in check whenever I'm in heat.

"Upstairs. Now."

"Yes." I brought her upstairs, without breaking the kiss, and into my room still filled with clothes. She pushed me onto the bed and began to lift up my shirt.

"Off." She commanded and I obeyed. Wow are we really going to do this? I mean- Jeeze!

She nuzzled my neck and began to suck on my pulse.

"Oh god Meg!"

**Thud Thud Thud**

"Would you keep it down there Elsa! I can hear you all the way from down here!" A male voice echoed throughout the house and we both froze. When did he get back?!

**Reason Why I'm Still Single #9. Kristoff. He kills the mood by banging on the ceiling.**

"You two done already? Nawww but it was just getting good" I could picture the smug smirk on his face. Before I knew It was storming down the stairs, only clad in my bra and jeans.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!"

* * *

**Once again, thanks you guys for the reviews and stuff, keep the date suggestions going. The suggestion came from my cousin, she thought Meg would make a steamy date. Btw excuse me for the mistakes, I didn't have much time to read over this one. SORRY!**

**Keep the reviews going! Love you guys :)**

**-1stMateShipper**


	3. Kryptonite

**Wow I really appreciate all the reviews, faves and follows- Keep em coming guys :)**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns it all. I mean the characters, deffo not my story :P**

* * *

I furiously bargged down the stairs, clad in my ripped jeans and a batman bra, and looked at Kristoff who was settled on the couch. He had a sly smirk on.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"Loving the bra Els. Its sooooooo very you," He teased.

**Reason Why I'm Still Single #10: I may be an expert at Game of Thrones, Adventure Time, StarWars etc. BUT Lingerie is a big NO. **

I made a leap towards him and pushed him off the sofa, hitting his head on the floor during the process.

"Alright, I kinda deserved that..." He clutched his thorbing temple. KINDA?! YOU REALLY DESERVED THAT!

"Sometimes I wonder why we live together! Your douche bag levels are almost as high as that King Jeoffrey from Game of Thrones!" I pushed my bangs away from my steaming forehead. Your probably wondering why I'm still friends with him but all is well; Its a love hate relationship between us. And shockingly he saved my sorry behind several times during college so I owe him.

"Ouch-" He muttered. YEah Kristoff, thats how bad it was this time. I suddenly felt warm fingers clutch at my biceps (I swear its not just fat) and felt a curvy figure press behind me.

"Are you always this articulate?" The brunette teased while she turned me around to face her. I gulped and stared at the ground, but my libido made sure I didn't miss a certain... feature. Unlike me, she still had her clothes on, however the buttons of her polo top were undone and boy did I make a wrong move. Her cleavage basically waved 'Hello'.

"Conceal, Don't feel- Conceal, Don't feel"

Shit its not working.

"Like what you see Wondergirl?" I blushed a deep scarlet. Apparently my eyes were still glued onto her um... well you know.

"Elsa, who is that greek goddess before you?" His mouth dropped and I could see his right eye twitching with disbelief. "I thought you managed to cath yourself a 6 but a 10? Whats your secret?" He began to eye her from head to toe. Ewww you perv- but I had to admit, Meg was a catch.

"Urgh, men are all the same..." She spat in distate.

"Hahahaha yeah... I agree..." I laughed uncomfortably. Kristoff was not far off from what I was thinking moments ago...

"Anyways Wondergirl I'll catch you later, It's been a real slice." She waved and slowly sauntered out of my house, her hips swinging. I heard the door click and turned to face Kristoff, my mouth still hanging agape.

"Conceal don't feel? Really Elsa? Your perv," He blinked several times before looking up and down at me, similar to the way he ogled at Meg. I raised my eyebrows and followed his line of vision, down my face, past my upper woman parts- thank god!-, below my mid section and stopped at my hips... My eyes went wide. I began to cover myself as much as possible.

**Reason Why I'm Still Single #11: It seems that puberty has done wonders for me but it seemed that my personality was just to blinding. Bummer.**

Its been a loooong time since Kristoff saw me anywhere near my birthday suit. The last time i recall involved a fateful encounter at the changing rooms during preschool. It was our first time meeting each other too and I hoped it was the last time. Kristoff sensed my uncomfortableness and immediately turned his head way and mumbled an apology. LIKE THATS GOING TO ERASE WHATEVER YOU SAW! I grunted and stormed back upstairs, looking back at him to make sure he wouldn't take a double glance.

I locked myself in my mess of a room and looked at the pile of clothes scattered around the rugged floor. Posters I ripped of from those gaming magazines and a bunch of flags from the land of Westeros hung everywhere. Olaf sat there on the wooden desk, the Pokemon X home screen was still flashing along with a piercing red light on the bottom left. He was dying, but all I did was shrug. I had bigger problems to deal with. First I gotta go shopping for some clothes and Kristoff was out of my 'buddy' list for the meanwhile.

I raked through my brains, hopping to find a shopping buddy, A bright flash of white and the theme of Adventure Time rang permeated around the room. I grabbed my phone and looked at caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hey Wonder girl its Meg. Look my sister and her best friend wanted to go shopping tomorrow and I can't go because of my boss, I was wondering if you can fill in for me?"

"Uh yeah, I can deliver a couple of pizzas for you-"

"Wondergirl you never seaze to amaze me" She laughed on the other line "I meant shopping with my sister and her friend"

"Ohhh..."

"So I take that as a no?"

"No! I mean yes I can go, I was just thinking about shopping for clothes and stuff," I stared at the pile of clothes on the ground. "Count me in"

"Thanks Wondergirl, have a good time"

The phone went dead. I jumped onto my bed and I was out for the count.

* * *

I heard a loud screech from outside my house, followed by a muffled sound of giggling girls. Definitely not Meg. A series of knocking followed, light permeated from my curtains and it found itself onto my blue orbs. I heaved my legs over my bed, stumbled over some things, and finally made my way downstairs. It was little too quiet.

"Where the hell is Kristoff..." I muttered under my breath before realising how bad it stunk. I shrugged my shoulders and continued to make my way to the door, the girls were no longer knocking but impatiently banging. I yanked the door open in annoyance, I must have opened the door midway through a bang because a river of strawberry blonde hair fell onto me, knocking me backward with much force.

"Oooffff!" We screamed in unison. My vision was clouded by a barrage of auburn hair sprawled all over me, our limbs were tangled and I felt something-two soft somethings-pressed against my chest. I could feel the heat spread throughout my body and a certain lower region.

"Getting cozy there Anna?" teased a voice faintly similar to Meg's. Immediately 'Anna' shoved herself off me, her face beet red and kept her eyes on the ground at all times. "Watch out there feisty pants, she's Meg's"

"Sorry Elsa, may I call you that? Unless you have a nickname or anything- not that you don't! I know your also called Wondergirl but I think thats you and Meg's things and I don't want to interrupt whatever you have here..." Her words faltered as her teal eyes looked at my state. She didn't bother to stifle a giggle, much less a laugh.

**Reason Why I'm Still Single #12: Bed head drives them all away.**

"Sorry! But that is the meanest case of bed head right there! And I thought mine was bad- Oh um, I'll shut up now." She played with her twin braids but a smile still crept onto her feature. She's just too adorable.

"I'm Vidia, Meg's sister If you couldn't tell." She jested. She was the spiting image of Meg, besides the fact that her hair was a darker colour, more like raven, and that was pretty much it. She wore dark purple skinny jeans and a black tank top whilst Anna was the complete opposite. She really went for the whole Spring collection, I mean green dress with a white cardigan and olive green heels- Oh man are those... freckles? Oh now thats just cute.

"Whats cute?" Oh shit. Well done you pleb, you're gonna scare them all away.

"Nothing, um let me get changed and stuff and I'll see you in a bit" I closed the door immedieatly. I didnt let them utter a word because I was sprinitng up the stairs and I found myself in Kristoff's room once again. I searched his wardrobe and took whatever screamed ' I am a complretely normal person who doesnt go through her roomates clothes, much less a boy.' I found a pair of khaki coloured skinny jeans, a baby blue top and another flannel. For such a hockey fan, you'd think he'd have more manly clothes and stuff. I threw on my black converes and ran outside, the two girls were sitting on the hood off my car and... Her legs.. just mfff. Anna had the most gorgeous tanned legs that my eyes had ever laid on. Not to mention how beautiful her hair is, the perfect mixture of sexy and cute. I wanted to rake my hands all over that molten copper hair and to-Wait What?!

**Reason Why I'm Still Single #13: Huh what do you know unlucky number 13. Sorry back to the point, Strawberry blonde hair is my kryptonite. Yes I can be picky, deal with it.**

"This is going to be a looooonngg day"

* * *

**jeeze guys it's been a while since an update, blame Maths and physics. Anyways I dedicated a few hours worth of my revision to update this because Pythagoras theorem was giving me a headache. keep up the reviews and follows! **

**-1stMateShipper**


	4. That Weird Feeling part 1

**Oh Jeez guys I really appreciate how people have taken the time to read this little fanfic of mine :) Keep up the reviews, Love you!**

**Warning-**** well not really, unless your allergic to fluff.**

* * *

**Kristoff** **Bjorgman**** POV,**

Knock Knock Knock- What took her long enough? I'm starved.

"Pizza delivery," her voice permeated through the oaken door. I walked towards the door, clad in some sweat pants and a Hollister hoodie, and yanked the door open.

"What a surprise, I didn't expect to see you," she had distaste in her voice. Out of all the workers in Dominos, they send this one? "Tell Elsa her delivery is here-"

"Actually I ordered it," I said matter-of-factly. And just in time Sven had leapt towards us, taking the pizza box in his jaw before happily strutting away to the table in the living room. I glanced at the Sven, his snout already head deep into the pizza. "More like Sven forced me to."

Meg shivered in disgust, "That's going to be $9.99," I handed her the money quickly, avoiding physical contact, but I looked at her hard. I let out a sigh and ran my stubby fingers through my blonde mane.

"Look Meg, we need to talk,"

"What?" She sounded annoyed.

"It's about you and Elsa," She stiffened up a bit, she's taking this more seriously now. I definitely got her attention and knowing her, I won't have it for long so I went straight to the point. "Is this just going to be a one night fling with Elsa? Or are you serious about being with her?"

She uncharacteristically shifted about on her feet before finding her words. I already knew the answer, it was written on her face, so I didn't let her answer.

"Look Elsa means a lot to me, she's a good girl and she deserves someone nice in her life," Unlike me, "If you really like her and you're aiming for the long run, then by all means she is all yours. But if not, then please don't hurt her. She's been hurt too much."

Meg understood what I meant, she could tell that Elsa was special. "You're right, I was planning for it to be a one time thing but I felt bad afterwards. She's a nice girl that one. Anyone would be lucky to have her-"

She stopped mid sentence. Huh? Is she alright? Meg then grabbed her phone and looked at the bright screen, frowning for a few seconds until a smile broke on her face. "Christopher-"

"It's Kristoff-"

"Whatever, I know you barely know me but I want to help Elsa find someone because she deserves it," She explained, her fingers still scrolling on the screen. She took my silence as a permission to continue, "I know someone-"

I raised my eyebrow. Ah now Elsa got me doing her eyebrow thing.

"Down to earth-nothing like me," she added for precaution, although she winced just a bit at her own words. "We could set them up." Now that is my line of expertise! Well not really... but a guy can dream.

"Alright I'm interested, how is this going to work?" She gave me her phone and pointed at a text message, it was from a girl called 'Anna' requesting to go shopping today. "How exactly are you two friends?" I read through more messages, smilies, xoxo's and exclamation marks were everywhere. "She seems a little too inocent for you,"

"She's my sister's best friend, Vidia. Anna and I get along but she's not my cup of tea, she has a habit of spurting out words from time to time and she's a bit clumsy but she's great-"

"Bark Bark!" interrupted Sven, his snout covered in margarita pizza and his blonde coat was unrecognizable. I bent down to his level, ruffled his blonde locks before he began to nuzzle my leg.

"I don't know Sven, Anna could be dangerous,"

"But she sounds lovely Kristoff! I think she'll do well with Elsie," I voiced for him. I saw Meg's face with utter confusion and well basically she thought it was weird alright!

"Hmm I dunno Sven..."

"Please? Pretty please with a carrot on top?"

"Fine, lets find this Anna person." I looked up to see Meg, maybe a little bit disturbed that I talk to Sven but hey! everyone has their secrets "When do they meet?"

"In about 4 hours so that should be at 2.30, plenty of time for Elsa to get ready-"

"Actually, I don't want her to know we set them up." I pointed out. "She won't go If she knows that I was involved with this."

"Well... I could ask her to fill in for me during the shopping trip, and I could even get Vidia to be in on it. We could spy on them too if you want." I had to admit, that was a pretty good plan. I turned to face Sven again.

"What do you think Sven? Do you think it will work?"

"You betcha!" Meg rolled her eyes at us. What?! I'm just voicing out his thought, nothing wrong with that.

"Its settled then, meet you in Arendelle Shopping center in about a few hours. Don't get caught." And she left.

* * *

**Elsa Pearce POV,**

What am I doing?! I am driving people in my car whom I have never seen before to go shopping with them, instead of watching the new episode of GoT! Oh how the mighty have fallen-

"Hey Elsa turn up the volume!" I grunted and unwillingly turned up the radio, Don't stop by 5SOS playing loudly. Through the back mirror, I could see a blur of strawberry blond hair bobbing up at down. I couldn't help but laugh a little. "Yeah this is my jam!"

"Anna your loosing brain cells by the second," interrupted Vidia over the loud speakers.

"Don't stoooop doing what you doinggggg~" Anna continued dramatically. She's so cute- wait no. Stop it Elsa just think of Meg. Yup just Meg. I tore my eyes of the mirror only to catch a flirtatious wink from Anna.

Mother of Stark- I stomped on the brakes causing Anna to crash head first onto the front seats.

"Bloody hell Elsa give us a warning or something?!" Snarled Vidia, running her hand over her forehead before pampering her violet streaked hair. The song still played in the background, but lacked a certain ecstatic voice. " at least you got her to stop," she laughed.

I turned around from the front seat, to see Anna with her face pressed onto the leather seat. Vidia turned her around so that we could see her face, which had unfortunately but hilariously been covered in matching leather seat marks. het eyes were wide with disbelief as she turned to face me while I smirked.

"that was on purpose," she pouted, feeling the new foun marks on her freckled face.

"could be worse." I laughed.

"you stinker." She left the car first, followed by Vidia and I. Those two ran straight into the malls, and heading straight to the perfume section. I trailed behind them, scrunching nose quite often at the heavy scent of Channel no.5 or something along those lines, and dodging the ladies who were constantly trying to sell me those junk.

**Reason Why I'm Still Single #14: I don't care about make up, perfume etc. I prefer to go au naturale, even if it means looking like someone out of the walking dead which I in fact take as a compliment. That show is awesome. **

I watched those two sprinting around the section, constantly trying and buying new things and hold on- Anna is running towards me- run Elsa run omphhh! too late.

"smell this!" She threw her perfume scented hand towards my nose and I inhaled instinctively before withdrawing her hand. I looked at her dumbfounded. To be honest I can't tell the difference, this shows how much of a pleb I am. alright I gotta give her an answer, just sound confident enough for her to believe you.

"Ummm it smells okay?" No! Confidence where did you go?!

"you hesitated" she deadpanned.

"No I did not-"

"cut it out you two, you act like a married couple!" Groaned Vidia before she dragged Anna out of the store, clearly annoyed at her antics. Just as we left I could still smell the perfume, im pretty sure my face was red for quite a while. It was only a few seconds until I saw Vidia stop dead in her tracks and shoving her hand in her purple purse to grab her phone.

"hey you two gimme a sec, I've got a call to deal with." Vidia walked towards a bench surrounded by indoor plants. I could see worry I'm her expression as she looked at the screen. I could just about hear pieces of the conversation.

"hi... Oh it's going fine... they are doing fine, getting along... Why the sudden interest?... you're serious?... Wait who?-" Drats! I was disturbed when I felt someone nudge my left shoulder, I saw Anna who was also trying to listen in the convo.

"Psttt Elsa?" She whispered not so subtly. I rolled my eyes and smiled just a little. "Elsa you're smiling so I know you can hear me,"

"alright you got me, what?"

"What's the matter with Vidia? She doesn't act this secretive this often," we both looked at Vidia, she had her back from us, occasionally turning around to peer at us before looking away again, her voice in disbelief or rage.

"I don't think it's our business to get involved," I offered.

"Elsa you're no fun," I thought of a great comeback to say however it was true. I don't think Game of Thrones or Adventure time is what you'd call a typical girls fun.

"don't push it," I chastised but I don't think she was focused on me anymore, but on Vidia who was nearing towards us with an expression of... excitement? Nervousness?

"Anna something came up and it's an emergency," alright maybe excitement was way off. "I'm sorry but I can't join you and Elsa today,"

"Vidia what happened?" Anna gripped the girls arms tight, looking at the girl with genuine worry.

"Family stuff," she responded. Anna released her and let out a sigh.

"I won't push any further," oh Christ! Is it that serious? "good luck Vidia." She offered a smile. Oh gods her smile it's perfect.

"Hey Elsa do you mind looking after Anna for the rest of the day? I don't want this to ruin the shopping experience,"

"Ita fine with me, I made a promise to Meg," I flinched at my own words.

Vidia looked unsure but she shrugged it off, "see you later Anna and Elsa," she walked off outside and that's when I realised how will she get back home. Oh god Elsa your such an idiot- I saw her jump into a rather familiar car, and saw a glimpse of a blonde rug or something. How weird. I turned to face Anna who was clearly distraught by Vidia's sudden disappearance, I rolled on the heels of my feet, my hands on my back.

"Sooooo..." way to make it awkward captain idiot.

"So?" She repeated. oh god this is really awkward, okay say something normal, don't freak her out.

"Clothes?" Nailed it. Anna's face lit up just a bit before catching a glimpse of a woman with bags of clothes. A familiar brand on the side of each bag, it looked alien to me. I watched her eyes scan the floor until it rested on the one place I never want to visit.

"Victoria's Secret here we go!" She squealed!

Please have mercy on me, I prayed.

* * *

If I were a boy, I would be in heaven- don't get me wrong but bras. Bras everywhere. I couldn't even bring myself to step foot into a room full of lingerie, especially if it was filled with half-naked photos of girls, the heavy scent of seduction and the never-ending isles of well stuff. Alright, I'm going to die if I just stand here while ogling at the shop. I gotta get out of here, I think there's GAME nearby.

"Anna I think I'll just sit this one ou-"

"Nope, since Vidia isn't here..." She held her grip on my right arm and let me say she is really strong for such a small girl. "I need someone to tell me how I look." She finished with a wink.

Well Shit.

"Come on Elsa, there's no time to waste!" She hauled me into the shop, occasionally bumping into things due to my lifeless form, and finally reaching the dreaded isles. She propped me into the chair, grabbing a pair of forest green bras and putting it in front of her fully clothed bust. "Hows this?" She asked innocently.

"Ummmm..." Awww man I think I need my dictionary for this one, words cannot describe what I am seeing right now. "Anna I think it looks... uhhh oka-"

"Hello there, how may I assist you two?" A girl with short brown hair and a fairly slender figure appeared behind Anna. She was clad in a tight black and white suit that hugged her tiny figure well and she had little to nothing make up. She eyed the both of us before her smile widened even more.

"We are okay thank you," Anna answered confidently while I'm here as pink as L.S.P. well kinda.

"Well may I just say you two look like a lovely couple," She emphasized the word 'lovely' with a tiny squeal.

We both choked.

"No-no-no-no! we're not together, together I mean, thank you for thinking that we look good together- but she's just my girl friend. Wait NOT Girlfiend, I mean a friend who is a girl nothing more. And she's taken by my best friends older sister so I wouldn't really want to mess with them or ruin anything. She's just here to tell me if I look good in this or not because receiving compliments from someone as beautiful as her is quite an achievement and- Wait no! I'm just going to stop right there,"

Well christ Anna, you handled that worse than I could have.

"Yeah right, well have fun you two," She walked towards the till with a goofy smile on her face. Well I guess there's no convincing her about us just being friends. I turned to face Anna and- HOLY BUTTER SCOTCH!

"What?" She asked.

"Your red. Very red," I said pointing to her face.

"Thanks for noticing Elsa, I really appreciate it," She deadpanned. She walked towards a nearby mirror and looked at the bra again, my eyes were glued to her bust. Okay well not exactly glued, that makes me sound like a pervert- well maybe- and she has a nice set, I think she's a 34 C or something along those lines. She threw a glance my way and I tore my eyes off her body, pretending that I wasn't just staring at her recently. "Don't be shy Elsa, you can pick for me If you want,"

Caught red-handed.

She turned away from me again and looked at herself, turning side to side occasionally humming with approval or grunting in disappointment. I walked towards the nearest rack of lingerie and picked out a teal coloured bra which matched her eyes from the row. I look at the tag.

"40 AA, definite nope," I put it back before looking at another pair, "Alright it's a C but... its 39, Urgh where is it! 38, 37, 36, 35... 34!" I grabbed the pair and celebrated internally, from the corner of my eye I saw the brunette girl smiling to herself. I made my way back to Anna who still had the same pair on her, wow she really can't decide. I tapped her on the shoulder before handing the bra over to her. She looked at the tag before eyeing me cautiously.

"How did you know this was my size?"

**Reason Why I'm Still Single #15: I can't tell if it is a gift or a curse but I can tell what bra size a girl has, only If I look enough but before I can even tell they normally slap me in the face or scream 'pervert'. **

"Lucky guess?" definitely not! You've been staring at her bust for so long to the point you can tell her bra size, you can not get any creepier than that.

"Well It looks good on me and its my right size so," She pretended to scratch her imaginary beard, earning a little smile from me. Gods she's adorable. "Yup I think I'm gonna get it," She linked arms with me and yanked me towards the till, the brunette's grin spread even wider. She took the bra from Anna's hands and scanned it.

"Hmmm I see your friend there has a good choice?" She pointed at me. "You sure you're not a couple?"

"No." I answered this time before Anna made it worse. Silence followed from all of us. Until 'I Kissed A Girl' started to play in the background, the brunette's grin reached her ears. I wanted to bash my head onto the counter. To make it worse, Anna started to hum to the damn song. Why must the universe be so cruel to me! She handed the clothing with the bag and gave us a devious smile.

"Have a nice day,"

* * *

Alrighty, Anna bought her stuff now I need to go get mine. I ran out onto the hall filled with people carrying tons of bags like they had so much money to spend. Then I saw it again.

"So where to-"

"GAME. Now," I grabbed her by the free hand and dragged her to the front shop covered with posters of World Of Warcraft, Pokemon X and Y or Game of Thrones. "I'm In heaven," I stood there, the lights illuminating my features. I felt a tear about to roll down the side of my face. "I think I'm going to cry,"

"I won't judge," smirked Anna. I ignored her and ran to the world where I want to be, good-bye isles filled with provocative clothing and hello game cartridges. I immediately ran to the 3ds isle and saw a poster that caught my eye. I stood there gawking for a good 5 mins until a boy with ginger hair and tanned skin appeared towards me, clad in baggy jeans and a loose sleeveless shirt in black and orange that said "Greece is Beast"

"Have you heard? Gamefreak and nintendo are making remakes of the Kanto regions," My eyes were still fixed at the awesome picture of Groudon and Kyogre in their possible Mega forms, I think I just might have a heart attack.

"The Kanto region was basically my childhood," I chanted mesmerized, "I think I might just die-"

"Elsa, your interested in these things?" From the corner of my eye, I saw Anna uncomfortable shifting from foot to foot. This was probably her first time being here and seeing me like this isn't the best 1st time.

**Reason Why I'm Still Single #16: My obsession with gaming is very unhealthy for me, but who cares if it puts off people-well maybe it bothers me a tad- but its me and gaming for life.**

"Yeah, sorry I can come back another time if its bothering you-"

"No! Its ummm- quite interesting really," My eyebrow lifted, should I show her around and risk freaking her out? Nah.

"Well I can show you since it is my job?" Offered the ginger boy beside me. I looked at his name tag. Well that's a different name.

"Wait Herc? As in the famous Greek hero?"

"My dad was into greek mythology and so he named me Hercules, but Herc for short," He offered with pride, he was rolling on the soles of his feet. He then turned his full attention to Anna who was intrigued by this fact. He held his hand out to her. "So would you like me to show you arou-"

"No. I want to do it myself," WOAH Hold up! Elsa what are you doing?! I looked at Anna with wide eyes. I think I definitely scared her. "If that's okay with you..."

"I would love too!" I jumped a good 2 feet back, "Yikes sorry, Indoor voice." she mumbled adorably.

I brushed my loose hair back, trying to look as cool as possible before giving her a smile that didn't look as good as I hoped. "Oh well yeah, that's cool with me," I shoved my hands into my pockets before, 'cooly' walking around the isles, with a curious Anna behind me and Herc nowhere to be seen. Score 1 for Elsa.

I was making my way to the Call Of Duty section because, well Its COD but I turned around to find Anna looking at the pokemon games. "Elsa, whats that cute yellow rat over there?" She pointed at a poster of pikachu from the recent region of Kalos.

"Thats pikachu and its an electric type pokemon, its the most recognised pokemon but I don't really get the hype all about it. I mean its EV's and IV's are quite decent and its fine with its speed but that's all really. I don't even know why Ash uses him every time, or whenever they enter a new region, he get worse-" I bit the inside of my cheeks as I realised that I just geek spasmed infront of Anna.

**Reason Why I'm Still Single #17: I have random uncontrollable geek spasms from time to time and they tend to be really long or just filled with information which people categorise as useless.**

"Oh Wow," She stood there blinking, unable to comprehend whatever came out of my mouth.

"Are you alrigh-"

"And I thought I rambled too much,"

"There's a difference."

"What exactly?"

"Your rambling is much cuter."

Silence.

I face palmed myself internally, before I had the chance to apologise Anna interrupted me. "Well that's a first... thanks," She walked off into the next isles, not waiting for me to follow her. I turned to face the wall and banged my head onto it several times, followed by several curses.

* * *

**Anna O'Dwyer POV,**

"Your rambling is much cuter," I repeated to myself. No one had ever said that to me, usually they would just tell me to shut up or just walk away from me but Elsa was nice to me. Whats this weird feeling I'm getting? I made my way around the isles and saw Herc talking to another customer, from where I'm standing he seems to me flirting with a girl way out of his league. He saw me looking his way and I gave him a 'Go get her,' smile causing him to be more confident and to lean closer to the girl. Atta boy!

Slap!

I heard the door close and saw Herc with a red mark on his face, slumped against the cash register obviously upset. Okay that wasn't exactly my fault.

Thud. Thud. Thud.

What's that noise?

I turned around to see Elsa banging her head onto the wall, muttering curses that I have never heard before. "Elsa?" She banged her head even harder onto the wall, I'm surprised she isn't bleeding yet. "Elsa please stop."

THUD. THUD. THUD.

Anna! Don't just stand there and watch her cave her head in! Do something! I thought of something quite nerdy or geeky to say to get her attention, or something smart. "Elsa please stop, you lose 10,000 brain cells whenever you hit your head," Yup I think that should do.

She stopped mid hit and turned her head to face me, her perfectly manicured eyebrows were raised and she was smiling. Take that Vidia, I'm not as useless as I look.

"You don't loose 10,000 brain cells, its a meaningless number because one can not simply gauge how many brain cells you loose as it depends on how hard you hit yourself." She stood upright and smirked. "Close but not close enough-"

"Oh shut up Elsa," I hit her a little too hard behind the head causing her to almost fall forward, I grabbed her by the shoulder's before she fell on me."Whoops, sorry!"

"You know hitting my head hard enough CAN cause permanent damage," she rubbed the back of her head and flinched, "for someone small you have a lot of strength in you,"

"Sorry Elsa I just had to knock some sense into you." I gave her a winning smile and wondered out of GAME before she could think of anything else to say because concussion on not, it will be smarter none the less.

Suddenly I felt sinking feeling inside me, I suddenly lost my balance for a second, expecting to hit the cold ground but instead I felt something wrap around my wrist and waist. I turned around to see a flash of platinum blonde hair before the sinking feeling got worse.

"Urgh." I mumbled under my breath. I felt myself being hoisted up and before I knew it I was sitting on the bench outside of GAME with Elsa by my side who was panic striken.

"Anna are you okay? Do I need to give you some medication or something?" She placed her cold hands on my forehead. Jeez this girl needs to stop worrying about me-

"Urrrrcckkk..." Oh gods that was the most unattractive sound I have ever made. I felt my face flush all off a sudden and looked away from Elsa who then retracted her hands from my forehead awkwardly. The next few seconds went in silence until...

"Ummm Anna are you on that time of the month? Because there's a pharmacy nearby and we can get you the... you know, stuff."

You have got to be kidding me.

"WHAT?! NO! Im not on my period!" Everyone around us stopped doing whatever they were doing and looked at me, I can hear some murmurs from the people.

"Mommy, whats a period?" A little girl across us asked,

"Oh you'll find out soon enough," the mother laughed to herself and they walked away in silence.

I turned around to face Elsa who was bright red and was twiddling her thumbs as if she was debating so say something. "It's okay Anna, talking about a girls menstruation cycle is... ummm quite personal so I get it if you don't want to admit-" I stopped her mid sentence and looked into her blue orbs.

"Elsa I am NOT on my period. I am probably just hungry so let's go get something to eat,"

"Are you sure because I hear it's quite hard to tell the difference if it's a heavy flow-"

"Now."

* * *

**Elsa Pearce POV,**

After the whole period incident I treated Anna to some Starbucks to make amends, after all the girl wouldn't stop mumbling curses under her breath every seconds whenever an adult came to her saying stuff like 'Don't worry I get mood swings quite often too' or 'Heavy flow huh? It's fine a woman is bound to come across those ones,'. It's not my fault I'm not so accustomed to these things, I mean yes I get them but I'm just one of the lucky few that don't really get it that bad.

Anyways back to the story, I looked at all the choices on display and nothing really caught my eye whilst Anna had her face glued parallel to the chocolate cake. Once we were on the till she was the first to speak up.

"May I please have one- no two slices chocolate cake," She said pointing at the delicacy on display, "Oh and also a marshmallow twizzle, I want the one with chocolate and the rainbow covered sprinkles." She finished with a smile.

"I'll have a decaf coffee," I added.

The barista punched in a few keys and prepared the food on a tray and also handed over a cup to her colleague whom I presume will be making my coffee. "Is that all?"

"That is al-"

"Oh can I also have some hot chocolate with extra marshmallows?" I turned to face the freckled girl who gave me the puppy dog face. "Pwease Elsa? Pwetty pwease?"

How can I say no to that?

"Add that order in too," I said to the barista.

"What size?" She smirked. Seriously? We could be here all day.

"Big. Grande. The biggest cup you've got,"

"Nice choice, alright that is $12, may I also offer our special chocola-"

"No thankyou." I took the change and drink before shoving Anna to the furthest seat so that she didn't see the special offer for today. We sat on a two person seat and already she was digging in her meal and within seconds she was halfway there. I cautiously eyed her, afraid that she might choke to death because she was gulping that thing down faster than the speed of light, metaphorically speaking. Then I saw her teal eyes peek out of the plate.

"Do you want some?" She took her face of the plate and you can still see the specs of chocolate on her nose and mouth. She took a spoon, which she didn't really bother to use and scooped up a pile.

"No thank you, I'm trying to cut on the chocolate."

"What? Why would you ever do that? Chocolate is like food for the gods, you must enjoy it while it lasts!" And with that she forced the thing down my gullet and I almost choked. Not because of her sudden dominance but the sudden rush of rich chocolatety goodness that bombarded my sense.

"Mmmmmmmm, I miss chocolate," I confessed. She gave me a quizzical look and gave me some more, without force feeding me this time. Within a few minutes I was full and I couldn't move, but Anna on the other hand did not lay catatonic on the chair, instead she was liking of the chocolate from her fingers like a cat. It went on like this for minutes so I decided to start a conversation.

"Sorry about the period thing, I'm not good with normal teenage girl lives or anything along those lines-"

"Seriously Elsa, just let it go."

**Reason why I'm Still Single #18: I may be a young woman but I still don't understand how the female body works, especially the menstruation cycle. I prefer filling my brains with gaming facts or just general knowledge.**

"Apologies Anna," I scratched the back of my neck, one of the usual habit's I do when I'm nervous. "So no more pains? And by pains I don't mean the period pains-"

"Their gone." She responded quickly, "Elsa can we just wander around the mall for a bit longer, I know that its 5 in the afternoon now but I really just want to get to know you a bit more because I think that you're actually an interesting person- okay that came out a bit wrong, you were already an interesting person before I met you and your fascination with gaming and cute little yellow rats-"

"Pikachu-"

"Same thing, anyways back to my point- wait im rambling again..." instinctively I reached for her hands and clasped them between my own. Her face turned a deep shade or scarlet and she kept her eyes on the ground. For some reason I wasn't being awkward about touching her for once or making a mad dash outside of the cafe, instead I tried to get her to look at me.

"Anna, I wouldn't mind spending some more time with you, after all Game of Thrones doesn't start until late night."

* * *

**Okay this is probably the longest chapter I have ever written for a story. EVER. I'm sorry It took a while to update because I was either doing exams, ill, doing some expeditions, or just injured. Anyways I had to change some events on this chapter because well, some of these things were based on the past few weeks and I just had to put some of it in for inspiration. Keep up the reviews because I love em', and also my readers too :)**

**-1stMateShipper**


End file.
